


Compartir

by Nakuru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escuchar las ideas de Riko era interesante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compartir

Escuchar las ideas de Riko era interesante.

Aun cuando Satsuki podía notar que Riko estaba conteniéndose, guardando más de un plan como un as bajo la manga que aprovecharía en un entrenamiento no-conjunto con Toou, cada actividad que estaba mencionando era buena por sí sola, se complementaba con las demás y hacía uso de las habilidades de todos lo que estarían presentes para fortalecer a los miembros de ambos equipos.

No había duda alguna de que el fin de semana de prácticas que estaban organizando sería un éxito y aunque Satsuki planeaba poner su grano de arena para ello, todavía no estaba satisfecha y quería escucharla más.

Por eso, Satsuki había pasado los últimos minutos comiendo la torta que había pedido y manteniendo toda su atención en Riko, sin interrumpirla para nada que no fuese indagar más sobre uno que otro detalle, y habría seguido gustosa así, mas podía ver que pronto eso cambiaría.

El ceño de Riko se había comenzado a fruncir y cada vez eran más las miradas que le dedicaba que decían claramente que esperaba que Momoi hiciese más.

Y así fue.

—¿No habías dicho que todo esto era para compartir?

La pregunta no la tomó por sorpresa, por lo que Satsuki sonrió con calma.

—Claro que lo es, Riko-san —afirmó y pese a que sabía que Riko estaba intentando hacerla hablar, Satsuki cortó un nuevo trozo de la torta, lo tomó con la cuchara y se lo ofreció a Riko—. Dí "Ah".

El sonrojo de Riko hizo que valiese la pena hacer eso, tal como el que aceptase el postre a pesar de su bochorno.

Satisfecha, Satsuki decidió no jugar más con ella y sacó una libreta, queriendo respaldar sus sugerencias con la información que había recopilado.

Tal vez eso contentaría a Riko y quizás, en un futuro, la convencería de volver a compartir con ella no solo ideas para entrenamientos.


End file.
